


Alone together

by Clowne



Category: Captain Kronos: Vampire Hunter (1974), Hammer horror - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Out-of-Fandom Readable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clowne/pseuds/Clowne
Summary: A short, sweet look at how Paul and Sara deals with the aftermath of the shocking and horrific events in the film.
Relationships: Paul Durward/Sara Durward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: /fanfic/ Collected Works





	Alone together

Paul removed his dressing-gown and wrapped it over his sister’s shoulders. The action seemed to break her reverie, and she turned to look at him. Sara’s eyes searched his, and he wished he could somehow alleviate the frightened state she was in. Placing his hand on her lower back he gently guided her towards the library. He’d need to take care of things first, but he wouldn’t leave her alone in the room with those ghastly remains.

He was hyper-aware of his surroundings, moving as if in a world where time had slowed down almost to a standstill, while he had been left unaffected. With his free hand he opened and pushed open the door. Moonlight shone in through the windows on the one side of the library, forming distorted rectangles of light on the floor, and there were still a few smouldering red-hot embers left in the fireplace. Otherwise the room was bathed in a soft darkness that enveloped them in a curiously comforting embrace. Once she was seated on the récamier he knelt down before her, and leaned in close, taking her hands in his.

“Can I get you anything?” His voice was a near-whisper, and had a curious hoarseness to it. Sara didn’t reply, but simply shook her head. Paul gave her hands one last comforting squeeze, before rising to his feet and making his way for the door.

He left the library doors slightly ajar, and hurriedly found a blanket to cover the gruesome remains in the hall with. A priest would have to be notified, and coffins sent for, but all that could wait till morning… The butler and maid had arrived, nervously approaching the covered remains. They all subconsciously spoke in hushed voices. As calmly as possible, and with as few disturbing details as possible the events were retold. After giving the butler instructions for what needed to be done in the morning he told the maid to bring a washbowl, warm water and a towel to the library.

Their mother’s prolonged illness made her death leave less of a gaping void in their lives; it had just been him and Sara for years now. The suddenness and brutality of the night’s terrible events, their father’s shocking return and abrupt death and their mother’s death had nonetheless shocked them both to their very core. Without Sara there it might have been an unbearable night to endure alone.

The first wave of shock had washed over him and drowned out all other thoughts, leaving only the ringing echo behind. It felt like the tidal wave would swallow him, but he had to remain level-headed for both their sake.

The maid came with the warm water, and he followed her back to the library, where he tended to the fire as the maid placed the washbowl and pitcher on the nearby table. He dismissed the maid, telling her to go back to sleep – if possible – and waited till she had left them before turning to face his sister. Candles had been lit, and in the warm glow of the fire now burning, Sara’s short, tomboyish reddish hair seemed to glow like gold. Her beautiful face was still, but seemed animated due to the dancing shadows of the fireplace and candles. Pale and rosy-cheeked and blue eyes brimming with unspoken emotions. Then there was the bloodspatter staining her beautiful face, a fearful reminder of the horrible events that had transpired no more than half an hour ago.

Paul took a seat next to her on the récamier and reached for the white cloth the maid had brought. He dipped the cloth in the warm water, and with the soaked part he proceeded to clean away the bloodspatter on her face. She turned her face towards him, but remained silent as he cleaned away the dried-up blood. The pure white cloth was stained a light red when he was finished.

In a moment of weakness Paul let his guard down and let his hand gently caress her cheek, and his heart swelled with love for her when Sara leaned into his touch and her eyes fluttered shut. She really was the most beautiful girl he had seen. With a content sigh Sara leaned in against him, resting her head on his lap, his dressing-gown cover her like a blanket.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” There was a vulnerability in her voice, and in her eyes he rarely saw, and her voice was scarcely more than a whisper. She only ever showed this side to him, keeping up the haughty, slightly standoffish façade outward. “Of course,” Paul replied, with a faint but honest smile as he ran his fingers through Sara’s reddish golden hair.


End file.
